


BENLOS ONE SHOTS

by maskedandhoodedproxy



Series: Descendants [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Accidental Kissing, Accidental Relationship, Alpha Ben, Alternate Universe, Angst, Ben - Freeform, Benxcarlos, Bottom Carlos, BoyxBoy, Carlos De Vil - Freeform, Carlos is sassy, Crushing, Cuddling, Cute, Dancing, Disney Descendants - Freeform, Evie - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Injury, Inspired by Descendants (Disney Movies), Isle of the Lost (Disney), Jay - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mal - Freeform, Multific, Multiship, Omega Carlos, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Ben, Sassy Carlos, Singing, Smut, Top Ben, Uma - Freeform, Yaoi, audrey - Freeform, ben x carlos, ben's beast side likes carlos, benlos, carlos is an animal person, carlos is baby, carlos scares ben, chad is crushing, chad is mean, harry - Freeform, love potion, multiple fics, one shots, oneshots, posessive ben, relationships, rude chad, scared carlos, someone help me, trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedandhoodedproxy/pseuds/maskedandhoodedproxy
Summary: lots of random ben x carlos fics
Relationships: Ben & Evie (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Carlos de Vil
Series: Descendants [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724038
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	BENLOS ONE SHOTS

Carlos couldn’t help the shaky breath that escaped him at the sight of the prince in front of them. His cheeks warmed a little. Ben looked great in blue and yellow, and who was he not to find him attractive? All sweaty after the tourney, his hair messed up and knees coated in a thin layer of dirt. He sighs a little wistfully to himself and fiddles with the small rubix cube in his hands.

He watched and hums softly, it was nice seeing Jay having fun, and if he looked at ben more? Oh well, nobody knew of his crush on the prince anyway. Though it pained him as he watched Ben look over a few times, just to wave at Audrey. Audrey is Ben’s girlfriend, a prim and proper….and pink princess. Its another reason Carlos keeps his crush on the downlow, only Evie knew about it. 

The cheers and hollers brought Carlos out of his mind as he looks over to watch as Ben teams up with jay to score the winning goal? Try? He didn’t understand this sport, when he had first tried playing, he had just cowered and hid under the shield that was bigger than himself after yelling at Jay…. Yeah it wasn’t the best impression he could’ve made, but when people ran at him his first thought was to either run or hide. The isle had its perks after all. If you could call them that.

Carlos knew how to run fast, how to pick locks, climb walls and scale beams and buildings. He knew how to steal, how to dance and even fight thanks to Uma’s gang. Though they weren’t of use here on Auradon. And last? Carlos knew how to play up the innocent coy act, he was from the isle and may not look that threatening, and it was used to his- or well Mal’s advantage over on the Isle.

He slowly claps his hands and cheers with the crowd, watching Ben with soft eyes before shaking his head, now was not the time to daydream… They were supposed to be plotting. Trying to find a way to get their parents of the Isle. Not that he really wanted to. Being away from Cruella was one of the best things that had happened to him. He got to sleep in a normal bed and not a cramped closet space. He didn’t have to do chores, and he didn’t get pushed around by Cruella anymore. His body was thanking him for it, but if they didn’t do something, they’d be punished by their parents and that’s a punishment Carlos would rather not have happen to him.

He stretched his arms and stands as the team began to head back to the locker room “Jay!” he calls and squirms through the sea of bodies. Huffing a little to himself at his height and it seems that the fates were against him as he collided with someone, someone that definitely was not Jay. “B-Ben!” he calls in surprise and swallows.  
Ben smiles that sunshine smile of his at Carlos and shakes his head “Carlos! Hey” he bites his lip a little and shifts “how’s everything? I haven’t had a proper chance to speak to you until now” he runs his fingers through his hair as he watches the white-haired male in front of him flush a little, noticing how his freckles became much more prominent. 

“I-I’m okay” he nods a little shakily and bites his lip fiddling with the cube in his hands again, “you were- really good out there” he spoke softly and couldn’t help the way he flushed. Being the subject to Ben’s smile wasn’t something he was used to, but he didn’t like it, he liked it…. he really does and he shakes his head a little as Ben chuckles and nods “Tourney is one of my favourite things to do, being the prince and all its one of the only things I can do that doesn’t clash with my responsibilities” 

Carlos raises a brow a little and thinks for a moment before nodding “I guess that makes sense… it can’t be easy being prince” he spoke and thought before humming out “I mean- you must meet lots of important people! And must learn about magical objects and powerful objects” he spoke slowly, hoping Ben would elaborate.  
Ben tips his head back and nods “yeah, though most of the magical objects are kept in the museum- ever been to one?” he asks before watching the cute boy shake his head “o- oh sorry. Of course, you haven’t. I could take you one day?” he offers and smiles down at him. Not realising Carlos’s internal dilemma as he gapes at Ben a little- was he asking him out? Wait-no. No, he was asking if Carlos would like to learn, not if he’d go on a date with him. Especially since Ben had a girlfriend! 

The male nods quickly “I- uh- yeah! Okay” he smiles at Ben and bites his lip “a museum…. That sounds cool” he spoke and rubs the back of his neck as the prince smiled at him and pats his back “how about tomorrow? After class?” he suggests, and Carlos was weak to do anything but nod as Ben waves a hand and began towards the locker room.  
He rubs a hand over his face quickly and flushed deeply, he didn’t know why he was acting like this. Ben offered to take him out- as friends… and Carlos was going to use him. Use his friendship to find a way to get their parents out. Like a true villain.  
So why did it make him feel so rotten?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ben!” Mal called and smiles sweetly as she held out the cookie “I made something for you!” she offers it to him and frowns a little at the male’s decline, she should’ve really gotten Carlos to do this part. “no, its okay” she spoke looking at him with mock sadness “don’t take baked goods from a villain. I get it” she spoke and looks down to play the part.  
Ben frowns softly before shaking his head “it’s not that- You know what? Give it here” he spoke taking it and biting into it twice “see?” he spoke around the food in his mouth and frowns confused as Mal takes the cookie back but swallows what’s in his mouth and hums at the taste.

“How do you feel?” Mal asks curiously, looking at him as she holds back a smirk, it should be quick acting. Ben blinks a little as he looks at the group, eyes trailing over Carlos first, softening at the sight of the boy and smiling as he pushes past Mal to quickly take Carlos’s hand and press a kiss to his knuckles “ hey” he spoke softly and looks down at the white haired male who was gaping at him. Taking in a lungful of air and calling out “Ca- “before Jay covered his mouth quickly “let’s uh- get to Tourney” he spoke dragging Ben away quickly.

Mal narrows her eyes and rubs her face “what did I say? Stay behind me and this wouldn’t have happened” she narrows her eyes at Evie and Carlos. “Why didn’t he look at me first? “she wonders leaning against the locker and eyeing up Carlos before smirking “you know, this could be good” she spoke and grins. “it’ll be unexpected, and C has always been somewhat close to the prince” she smiles and looks at Evie who giggled and nodded.

“He definitely has- Now Carlos- lets get you in a new outfit and we’ll see what happens at Tourney.” She smiles grabbing his arm and dragging him upstairs whilst Mal shakes her head fondly and puts the cookie in her locker. “This ought to be good” she hums crossing her arms and heading to the Tourney field to make sure everything would go smoothly, getting them their seats directly in the middle   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlos was still in a state of shock as Evie giggled at him “E-Evie” he whispers “I- I can’t do this- Mal was really the better person” he stammers as she measures him. “I’m just- Evie….” He whines “I- “he swallows and looks down at her look.  
“Look C…. I know it was suppose to be Mal… but just enjoy it okay?” she smiles sadly, “ go get your prince before our parents take it all away from us” she gently cups his cheek and hugs him “ you deserve love more than any of us do.” Evie looks at him and gently sits him down to begin collecting some clothing items and getting started on sewing, just focusing on detailing the jacket she had.

Carlos looks at her and chews on his lip before nodding slowly “okay…. You’re right…. This is for our parents after all” he looks out of the window nervously and looks at the Isle, covered in dark clouds. “we’re rotten. Rotten to the core” he whispers to himself as he mentally tries to prepare himself for what could possibly happen the next time Ben sees him, curling his arms around his knees and frowning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Carlos ducks his head down a little, sitting next to Evie and watching the game, so far Ben hadn’t noticed him, so it was okay. He really didn’t know what to expect, but let himself act normal, like he didn’t know the prince was under a spell. Act as if he was just watching the game. He shakes his head and bites his lips as he watches Jay and Ben play, Ben was gorgeous when he played…. He was gorgeous all the time. Smiling a little to himself and whooping as they scored another goal/try he still wasn’t sure what it was called and flushes a little as Ben waves at him, giving a discrete wave back whilst Audrey giggles and waves at him, believing he was waving to her and whispering to the other cheer leaders. 

Evie hums fondly at the sight and nudges Carlos a little “cute” she whispers softly and watches as Carlos scoffed a little murmuring “its not real” to himself more than her as he watches the prince. He relaxes more as the game continued and shakes his head a little at the roughhousing, he was glad he didn’t have to play anymore. FG had gotten them to play Afterall.

“ Give me a C” was yelled and it made Carlos freeze, blinking at the field as Ben grins widely and ran his fingers through his hair, bouncing a little in place as he calls again “ give me a A-R-L-O-S” which the crowd and cheerleaders repeated before blinking in surprise. 

Carlos’s mouth drops a little, feeling Evie grab his shoulder and giggle to him. Ben was singing. Ben was singing for him. “E-Evie- oh god” he whispers, face burning in embarrassment and somewhat shyness. “Did I mention that I’m in love with you” Ben sings easily, and he flushed deeply. This was really happening.

“I met this guy who rocked my world like it’s never been rocked. And now I'm living just for him and I won't ever stop. I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me. But now look at what you've done. You got me, down on my knees” by this time the team has began to dance and Carlos couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight. 

Ben was a great dancer, and singer- God everything about Ben was amazing. Carlos flushed as he heard the all to familiar chorus by now. “ My love for you is ridiculous- my love is R I D I C U L O U S” and he was nudged into action by Mal, leaning forwards to catch the jersey with Ben’s number 7 on the back and held it to his chest in awe at the sight. This he didn’t need to pretend. It made his heart hammer in his chest, and he held it close to his chest watching Ben as if he were a damsel waiting for their prince- Ben made him feel things he thought he never would on the isle. 

He wanted to feel guilty, but watching Ben being carried towards the crowd made his mouth drop open again and he watches as he’s thrown into the crowd, turning where he stood and biting his lip as the crowd easily carried him all the way to Carlos.

“And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss. C’mon now” Ben sang sweetly as he made it to his love, sliding a hand down to hold one of Carlos’s pressing a sweet kiss to his knuckles and sliding his arm around his waist to dip him and bring their foreheads together “ will you be my boyfriend Carlos?” he whispers just for them.  
Carlos was blushing furiously and clings to him as he’s dipped, listening to Ben’s laboured breaths and nods shakily “I- Y yes!” he says loudly, swallowing as the mic in Ben’s hands echoed it out. The crowd screaming and cheering loudly as Ben smiles and brings the boy close to his chest “My boyfriend! Carlos De Vil!!” he yells to everyone, hugging his waist and kissing his forehead as people coo and giggle. Whilst others, like Audrey and Chad scoffed at the thought of Ben with one of the VK’s. 

Carlos felt his heart in his throat at the way Ben looked at him with his sunshine smile and weakly smiles back, believing at the moment he was the luckiest guy there. Even if it was fake.... and Ben didn't truly like him..... His heart was rotten after all. He didn't deserve happiness...… not from anyone, especially not the prince. He was a villain!...… so why didn't he feel good and giddy at what they'd done? Tricking Ben.... it was suppose to make them happy..... knowing they're a step closer to releasing their parents..... Then why did he feel so..... guilty? 

Ben was so nice to them.... he'd chosen them of the isle.... given them homes... a school.... a friend.

A friend.... that thought had Carlos's heart plummeting faster than a rock in the sea. It was fake. All of it. And afterwards, Cruella and the others would be freed..... But why did he feel so guilty..... he just hoped Ben could forgive him after all of this.... whatever happens happens.... and sadly.... Carlos wasn't in it for his mother..... He wanted to be happy.

But a villain doesn't deserve happiness. Especially from the prince. Especially from someone so nice as Ben.


End file.
